Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. The ability to effectively manage optical fibers and optical components is an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber management trays are often used to facilitate managing excess fiber length needed for efficiently providing optical splices between optical fibers. Fiber management trays are also used to support optical components such as optical splitters (e.g., optical power splitters and wavelength division multiplexers (WDM)) and splice sleeves. Example fiber management trays are disclosed by the following International Publication Numbers: WO 98/22842; WO 209/131895; WO 95/25978; WO 95/07480; and WO 2008/033997.
Existing fiber optic systems often use infrastructure technology including organizers having a plurality of fiber management trays pivotally connected to support modules. The support modules can be configured to connect to a frame or profile of a universal mounting system. The fiber management trays can include splice trays dedicated for providing optical splicing functionality, and separate splitter trays for providing optical splitting functionality. Because optical splitters are typically relatively fragile and prone to damage in the field, optical splitter trays can be covered thereby limiting or restricting access to the optical splitters contained therein. In this way, the optical splitters are protected from damage in the field. Splitter input fibers from the splitters of the splitter trays are generally routed to the separate splice trays where field technicians can splice the splitter input fibers to corresponding feeder fibers.
While existing fiber optic systems have proven effective, improvements are needed to provide more compact configurations while maintaining effective fiber management and also maintaining suitable protection of optical components. Improvements are also needed to provide different types of splitting and splicing options in the field to create greater system flexibility for addressing the needs of different applications.